


Who Says We Can't Be  More?

by RaspberryMint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Verbal Abuse, flustered yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryMint/pseuds/RaspberryMint
Summary: Yuuri has no idea how much Viktor actually cares about him(Ignore my shitty writing and chapter lengths, its been a year since I last wrote an actual story :'3





	1. Chapter 1

Shit. It was late. It was late and Yuuri knew it. He knew it because of the bright light streaming its way into the room, even through the heavy curtains pulled closed over the one window in Yuuri's bedroom. He struggled to get out of bed, slowly rising to his feet with a groan. His back popped satisfyingly as he leaned back, and he woke himself up the rest of the way by rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and putting on his glasses.

"Viktor is going to kill me" Yuuri muttered to himself as he opened his phone. It was already half past 12 and Viktor had wanted the two of them to go practice at 7 this morning. How had he even managed to sleep in that late? He almost always had gotten up ungodly early for the majority of his life. He shrugged it off and reluctanly made his way out into the kitchen and dining area where Viktor was sitting on his knees at the table, leisurely drinking a cup of black coffee. 

"Yuuri" Viktor nodded towards him, greeting the raven haired man with a soft voice. Yuuri noticed Viktor was fully dressed and ready to leave. He swallowed. 

"Um, how long have you been up?" Yuuri asked the older man while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He knew it was a stupid question. Viktor always got up at 6 am sharp every day of the week, 8 on the weekend. 

"What do you think, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, that dangerously cold smile of his plastered across his face whenever he was upset with the younger male. Yuuri looked down at his feet. 

"Sorry, I don't know how I slept in so late." Yuuri apologized sincerely,  his ears burning slightly. He always hated dissapointing Viktor, as both his coach and his friend. He felt Viktor's eyes on him, which only made him more uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Viktor said matter-of-factly, setting down his now empty cup with a  _clink_ on the table. Viktor rose to his feet and pushed the raven haired man by his back into Yuuri's bedroom. "Get dressed so we can get going." Viktor insisted, closing the door behind him.

"Um." Yuuri mumbled as Viktor just sat down on his bed with the same cold smile he had all morning stuck as his expression. 

"Well?" Viktor urged as the raven haired male tried to stall. "We aren't leaving until you're ready to go, and we're not going to spend all day trying to get you dressed so hurry it up, you've wasted enough time already."

Yuuri felt his heart squeeze a little more painfully at that statement and he slowly grabbed the hem of the black tank top he had worn to bed. Viktor's unblinking stare had him feeling very fidgety. 

"Viktor..." Yuuri said quietly, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with that frigid gaze.

"Hmm?" Viktor hummed questioningly, a slight tilt to his head.

"Uhm, can you please leave?" Yuuri muttered. "You're making me feel uncomfortable." He told his coach, who only smiled wider, if possible.

"I can leave if you beg"

"Viktor!" Yuuri heightened his voice with an upset tone, his eyebrows gently furrowed. Viktor sighed heavily.

"Alright, if you insist." The silver haired male then rose to his feet decisively and left the room without another word. Yuuri let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.  He hated when Viktor got this way, even though Yuuri knew it was mostly his own fault for not getting up on time. 

Now alone, Yuuri pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with his blue crop sleeved tee that he practiced in quite often.  He also traded his grey sweatpants for his black ones, which were fresh from the washing machine. He left his room with another sigh, greeting Viktor outside his door.

"Let's go. We dont have much time left to practice now that you slept in so damn late" Viktor hooked his arm casually around Yuuri's and dragged him to the front door where the two men put on their shoes and were out the door quick as lightning, Viktor holding both of their pairs of skates in his free hand. They practically sprinted to Ice Castle, Victor dragging Yuuri behind him the whole way there. 

"Morning you two!" Yuuko called to them as they raced into the building. After they got their skated tied on, Viktor immediately made Yuuri get to work, having him try to polish his jumps and quads. 

* * * 

"No, Yuuri! Not enough rotations!" Viktor called across the rink as he leisurely slid over the ice, monitoring the younger man's progress. "One too few!" Viktor stated firmly. "Try to get more speed as you pull back into the jump" He finished, then watched as Yuuri, breathing hard, face slightly flushed attractively,  restarted his practiced routine in an attempt to finally get it right this time. Vicktor watched with bated breath as Yuuri pulled into the jump he hadnt yet gotten down and... he landed it flawlessly,  plus he had the right amout of rotations as well.

Viktor felt the smile spread across his face as Yuuri kneeled on the ice, chest heaving from the work. 

"That was absolutely beautiful, Yuuri!" Viktor applauded lightly and glided across the ice to Yuuri's side.  He held out his hand and Yuuri obliged,  letting himself be helped to his feet. 

"Thank you... Viktor..." Yuuri replied, gasping and out of breath. Viktor absentmindedly pulled the raven haired man's hand up to his mouth and delicately pressed his lips to soft side of Yuuri's wrist. Viktor caught a surprised gasp as it quietly left Yuuri's mouth and he couldn't help but smile against his wrist. 

"You did a great job  _luchik_." Viktor purred softly, to see what other reactions he coukd pull from the now slightly flustered Yuuri. Viktor loved seeing Yuuri's blush grow slightly more red in tint, now fully saturating the raven's ears in a very attractive shade. Viktor almost lost his composure at just that, oh so very tempted to nip at the top of the flustered man's ear. Somehow though, he managed to hold back.

"Wh- what does that mean?" Yuuri stuttered quietly, avaiding eye contact once again. Viktor just smiled. 

"I'll only tell you if you teach me Japanese." Viktor retaliated mischievously.  He knew Yuuri wouldn't oblige. 

"No." Yuuri stated bluntly. Viktor sighed.

"Of course." He fake pouted. "Then I guess you will never know what I said." He teased, hopefully being able to milk a little more reaction from Yuuri. He only pouted back and skated off the ice. Oh Viktor loved when Yuuri got defensive. 

* * *

"Okay, we're done for the day." Viktor finally announced and Yuuri immediately sighed in relief and sat to remove his skates. He didn't know if he could handle any more of Viktor's attempts to break him, though he was pretty cracked already. Yuuri was more than a little pissed at himself that he was so easily flustered.

Unintentionally,  Yuuri thought back on the feel of Viktor's angel soft mouth pressed oh so gently to his wrist, and his eyes on him as he called him unknown things in Russian. Yuuri had to struggle to fight the blush from returning to assault his cheeks and ears. Curse his overly working blood flow. With a sigh he put on his shoes and rise to his feet.

"Ready?" Let's go home" Viktor once again tried to loop his arm around Yuuri's. Hopefully not to Viktor's attention,  Yuuri slid slightly to the side to avoid linking arms with his coach. 

"Yeah" Yuuri replied picking up his skates and passing by Viktor without making eye contact. "Let's get back, im really hungry." That part wasn't a lie. Yuuri hadn't even had time to get breakfast or lunch, and now it was a good amount of time past 4 pm. He tried to ignore Viktor's gaze piercing through the back of his head.

"Okay, lets go then." Viktor followed as Yuuri led the way home. They didnt talk on the way back. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets flustered too easily, which leads to problems

Almost as soon as they arrived back home, Yuuri had the door thrown wide open and was digging through the cupboards as if he hadn't eaten for the past week. He could feel his stomach rumble irritably as he rummaged through nearly every drawer and cupboard until he found what he was looking for. it was a half full bag of peanuts, but it would do for now. 

"We should make sure to go shopping as soon as we can." Yuuri mumbled through a mouthfull of the unsalted peanuts. Viktor nodded once, showing that he had acknowledged and processed the statement. You could never tell with Viktor. Sometimes the older man had as much of an attention span as his pet poodle, Makkachin. 

"You wanna help me make dinner tonight?" Yuuri tentatively asked his coach, hoping Viktor wasnt in a pissy mood simply because he avoided linking arms on their walk home, but as the silver haired man spoke, his tone of voice didn't give any indication of him being angry, even if he was still a little ticked.  

"Sure, why not." Viktor sighed and gave a little shrug. "Im sure we still have plenty of rice we can cook up, along with some peppers and carrots or something." He walked into the kitchen alongside Yuuri, and took the jar of white rice from the nearby cupboard. "I'll cook the rice Yuuri. " He offered, turning to the rice cooker on the counter and plugged it into the wall. "You should sauté some vegetables." He directed at Yuuri back over his shoulder.

Yuuri didnt mind Viktor's brusqueness because he knew at the end of this bossy road was a meal that would leave him feeling satisfyingly full, that warm fuzzy feeling after eating that often  lead to feeling comfortably sleepy. Though because of his considerably long sleep the night before, he wasnt sure if Viktor would be approving of a nap. He would just have to wait and see. 

Yuuri dug into the crisper compartment of his refrigerator to grab a couple of fresh green bell peppers. Yuuri focused all his attention on the task at hand that he didnt notice the click of the front door as his mother and father entered the room.

"Yuuri!" Viktor put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Yuuri, your parents are back." Viktor informed him. Yuuri nodded, coming back into the present.

"Welcome back, mom, dad." Yuuri hugged both his parents shortly in turn. "We were just finishing up making dinner." At that, the rice cooker gave a quiet beep, signaling that it had finished it's cooking. Yuuri returned his attention to the food. "You can sit down now." Yuuri directed at his parents and Viktor. "I'll finish putting dinner together."

Yuuri's mother sat down at the table in the dining room. "What a good boy." She mused to herself as she situated herself next to her previously seated husband. Yuuri gave a little smile to himself at his mother's sweet words. Viktor just gave a small smirk.

"A very good boy." He echoed, leaning his body weight slowly onto his arm. Yuuri could feel the heat from his flush as he struggled to pay no attention to Viktor's embarrassing words. He couldn't ignore him, however, as he placed Viktor's plate on the table in front of him. The older man's soft smile set Yuuri's nerves on edge, anxiety prickling at his skin. With a quiet sigh, he piled his own plate high and seated himself comfortably in a chair beside his mother. 

Dinner stayed relatively quiet with only a few subjects of conversation occuring throughout the entire meal. After everyone had cleared their plates of nearly every last speck of rice,  Viktor rose to his feet.

"Here, hand me your dishes, I can clean up everything." Yuuri rose to his feet nearly immediately after Viktor had,  he really didnt want Viktor to have to clean up after him and his family. 

"No, Viktor, its okay, you dont have to..." He told his coach, grabbing his parents dishes swiftly from off the table. As he turned to take the dishes to the kitchen sink, Yuuri noticed Viktor's small dissapointed frown. Dissapointed about what, Yuuri wasnt sure. As he piled the dishes into the sink, Viktor brought his own dish from the table behind Yuuri, startling him. He dropped a plate in his surprise, it smashing into several peices. 

Yuuri's face flushed brightly in embarrassment.  He hastily kneeled down to pick up the shards, flinching when a sharp, jagged side of the glass sliced through his finger.

"Yuuri!" Viktor's eyes widened and he fell to his knees by Yuuri's side, grabbing his hand to examine the cut. It wasnt deep, but it was ragged, bright red blood beading from it. "Yuuri you should know not to pick up broken glass with your bare hands!" Viktor scolded. Yuuri furrowed his eybrows in pain and nervously avoided eye contact with Viktor. Viktor's voice was laced with a concerned tone. 

"Come on, let's fix this up." Viktor pulled Yuuri to his feet by his arm and lead him to the bathroom. Yuuri leaned against the counter as Viktor switched on the overhead light and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a small jar of iodine and bandaids.

"Give me your hand" Viktor demanded. Hesitantly, Yuuri extended his arm towards Viktor, who grabbed it once again. "This is going to hurt a little bit, Yuuri." Viktor warned, opening the iodine and dabbing it onto Yuuri's cut. It didn't hurt much, but it still stung, making Yuuri flinch in pain. 

"Sorry, Yuuri." Viktor apologized, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Yuuri shook his head.

"You dont need to apologize." He muttered softly. "I was the one who grabbed the glass in the first place." Guilt pricked at Yuuri's heart as he watched viktor treating his wound. After Viktor had wrapped a bandaid carefully around the end of Yuuri's finger, he pulled the younger man's hand closer to his face. Before Yuuri had the chance to panic and pull his wrist out of Viktor's grasp, Viktor had planted his mouth on the end of Yuuri's injured finger, laying a gentle kiss across the knuckle.

"Im so sorry you got hurt, Yuuri." Viktor whispered against Yuuri's skin, his eyes closed. All the blood rushed to Yuuri's face and he couldnt move out of shock and embarrassment. 

"No, Viktor!" Yuuri stammered, flinching inwardly at his own panicked voice. "I told you that none of this was your fault, I was just being ridiculous and jumpy." He told his coach. Viktor's eyes fluttered back open, a soft look in his eyes.

"Yuuri..." Viktor breathed outward, the warm air from his lungs softly waved across the skin on Yuuri's hand before letting his hand drop. "Please don't blame yourself so much." With that said, Viktor left the bathroom, leaving Yuuri standing there, flustered out of his mind. Yuuri heaved a shaky breath, then left the bathroom as well. 

When he went back to the main room, he caught sight of Viktor doing the dishes, no evidence of the broken glass from the plate on the floor. Viktor must have cleaned it up. More guilt flooded through Yuuri's heart. Viktor always did so much for him... It warmed Yuuri's heart while at the same time making him regret that he had done nothing for Viktor in return.  

It made him feel inadequate,  but of course anyone would feel worse about themself if they were around Viktor... he was _perfect_  , he was most unflawed person Yuuri had ever met and he was sure he would never meet anyone that he would love more... The thought softened Yuuri's heart, but at the same time it scared him. He wasn't worthy, at least he didnt  _feel_  worthy, to be taught by Viktor. He wasnt worth Viktor's time and attention and kindness.

These thoughts drove Yuuri's mood into the dirt. He huffed out his breath and seated himself on the couch, a sour feeling filling his mind. About twenty minutes passed before Viktor finished cleaning up everything, and Viktor walked about halfway through the hallway before he noticed that Yuuri was sitting in the living room.

"Ah, there you are Yuuri" Viktor greeted him in sort of a sing-song tone of voice, a pleasant smile across his face. "Its getting kind of late, dont you think? Do you want me to draw a bath for you?" The gesture wasn't something unfamiliar, so Yuuri complied with a small nod. Viktor's smile widened. 

"Okay, I'll be back in a short moment." Viktor quickly walked away, headed back in the direction of the bathroom, and Yuuri let his eyes close at the sound of running water flowing from the faucet. He nearly fell asleep, but soon enough Viktor walked back into the room and shook Yuuri awake gently.

"The tub is full now Yuuri." Viktor informed him. Yuuri rubbed his eyes through the bottom of his glasses with a nod.

"Thank you." He mumbled, and shuffled his way towards the bathroom. Still groggy, Yuuri opened and closed the door behind him. He took off his glasses and set them safely on top the medicine cabinet, then took off his clothes and climbed slowly into the tub, welcoming the engulfing heat of the water. With a sigh he leaned back comfortably,  letting his mind wander but not really thinking about anything at all. Before he could stop himself,  Yuuri drifted off, letting the darkness of the back of his eyelids lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a little more than the first one, personally! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> If you like to write, you should definitely practice every day if possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Luchik: My sunbeam/my little ray of light
> 
> Ayyy Im not happy with this at all... heh *suffering*
> 
> Kudos are welcomed
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I would love to hear from anyone so dont hesitate. This will most likely dissolve into some hardore smut lmaoo


End file.
